


Ghost!au School Day

by LunaNight2012



Series: Ghost!au stories [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: This au is ghost!au and it belongs to @fuckingchatnoir on tumblr aka urbangirlGo tell her to do more with this au!!! :D





	Ghost!au School Day

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty

Marinette slowly opened her eyes, only to come face to face with her ghost friend. She blushed a bit before clearing her throat.

 

“Chat Noir? Why are you floating above me while I'm sleeping?” Mari questioned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

 

Chat Noir floated back a bit. “Sorry. But you're cute when you sleep!” he stated, his ears twitched a bit.

 

Marinette blushed again before getting up. “Well I need to get dressed now, so can you, turn around?” Marinette asked, blushing lightly.

 

Chat Noir glowed a light blue as he turned around, closing his eyes on instinct. Marinette blushed as she tried to quickly change into her ladybug themed hoodie and pink pants. She put on her ladybug themed earrings and got on her flats.

 

“Ok, you can turn around.” She said as she grabbed her school bag.

 

Chat Noir turned back around and floated to her. Curious as to what she was doing with the papers that she was organizing.

 

“What are those?” He asked as he floated behind her, his ghost tail swaying a bit.

 

Marinette blinked. “You mean my homework? Didn't you do homework when you were alive?” She stated, putting her homework in her bag, and putting her bag on her shoulder.

 

“I don't remember.” Chat stated, shrugging his ghost arms.

 

Marinette sighed before heading off to school, with her ghost friend floating right behind her, totally not checking out her booty. He glowed brightly at the thought. They soon arrived at the school.

 

“Morning Alya!” Marinette called to her friend as she headed up the steps of the school.

 

Chloe arrived at that moment, exiting her car and heading right up the steps. She shoved Marinette down on her way up.

 

“Out of the way Dupain-Cheng!” Chloe stated as she shoved Marinette down a couple of steps.

 

Chat Noir frown and floated over to Marinette, hoping she was ok before he began to glow a dark blue.

 

“What is wrong with that girl?? Why did she do that??” Chat Noir asked, anger clear in his voice.

 

Marinette sat up and frowned. “That's Chloe, though lately she seems to be more violent towards me mostly. Not sure why.” Marinette stated as Alya ran to her, helping her up.

 

“Are you ok?” Alya asked, wrapping an arm around Marinette's shoulders before glaring at the direction that Chloe and Sabrina disappeared into the school.

 

“I'm fine.” Marinette explained. She looked over at Chat Noir, reaching for his hand, until her hand phased through his. She frowned and retracted her hand, making Alya lift an eyebrow.

 

Chat Noir blinked, calming down a bit when he felt Marinette's hand phase through his hand. He looked down at his hand and frowned. He wished he could feel her hand, feel her squeeze his hand to calm him down. But that was the bad thing about being a ghost.

 

“Were you just reaching out to your ghost friend? You know that humans can't touch ghosts right?” Alya explain as the two girls headed into the school.

 

Chat Noir looked up, seeing the girls already reaching the top steps, he floated quickly over to his Ladybug. The girls entered their classroom, giggling a bit, they began to head to their seats in the second row.

 

Marinette began the walk up to her seats only for Chloe to stick her foot out and trip Marinette. She fell into the step, smacking her face on the edge of the step, cutting open her eyebrow. Alya ran over to Marinette.

 

Chat Noir saw this and began to glow a dark blue, papers began to fly up from his anger. Marinette sat up, blood dripping down from her eyebrow. Seeing all of the papers flying up, and her classmates panicking, she instantly looked where Chat Noir was floating.

 

She wanted to tell him to stop, but she couldn't. She stood up and walked out of the room, holding her eyebrow as she left. Dragging Chat Noir with her as she got further away from him. The moment he left the room, all the papers dropped to the ground.

 

Alya frowned at Chloe before sitting in her seat, taking notes for Marinette.

 

Marinette stopped at an empty classroom and turned around as Chat Noir floated into the room, still glowing a darker blue.

 

“Chat Noir, you need to calm down! Chloe doesn't deserve your anger! Please just calm down!” Marinette pleaded as she tried to stop her head from bleeding.

 

Chat Noir looked at her and frowned, reaching towards her face. He flinched back before he could reach her. Not wanting to feel the inside of her brain.

 

“I just.. I couldn't stand seeing you hurt. You're still bleeding, come on, you need to go to the hospital!” Chat Noir stated, worry clear in his voice as he began to glow a lighter blue.

 

Marinette sighed, but nodded. Heading for the hospital, with Chat Noir floating alongside her. “Are you sure you didn't want to call your parents up and tell them what happened?” He asked worried.

 

“I'll call them after I get stitched up. I don't want them acting overly worried.” Marinette explained as they drew closer to the hospital.

 

Marinette entered the hospital, dried blood going down her face as she walked up to the nurses station.

 

“Bonjour, um can I see a doctor?” Marinette asked, making the nurse look up at her.

 

“Oh my! We need a doctor over here asap!” The nurse said seeing the pale Marinette with dried blood on her eyelid, eyebrow, going down her cheek, and dried blood on her hand.

 

A doctor came into the room and saw Marinette, running over to her.

 

“What happened to you child? That's a lot of blood! Nurse bring me a wheelchair! Let's get you cleaned up and looked at, maybe even given some blood. Where are your parents?” the doctor asked as a nurse wheeled over a wheelchair, which Marinette gladly sat in.

 

“I fell onto the edge of a step at my school, slicing open my eyebrow. And my parents are Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng. They just opened a bakery down the road a few months ago. Is it alright if i call them from my phone?” Marinette asked, keeping an eye on Chat Noir who floated next to her, worry clear on his face.

 

“Of course.” the doctor said as he wheeled her into a room.

 

Marinette pulled out her phone, dialing her maman’s phone number. After a couple of rings, Sabine answered.

 

“Hey Maman. So i’m at the hospital, and before you panic, i fell at school and sliced my eyebrow open. I’m fine, just need a few stitches and some blood put in me. Can you guys come up here?” Marinette asked moving from the wheelchair to the hospital bed.

 

The nurse got a wet washcloth and began to clean the dried blood off of her face and hand.

 

“We will be there shortly!” Sabine replied before hanging up.

 

Marinette put her phone away before squeezing her hand in pain as the doctor returned with a needle and blood bag, with type O- blood type. The nurse began lightly dabbing at the large gash on Marinette’s eyebrow.

 

“Alright Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, we need to give you some more blood, because you've lost quite a lot of blood.” The doctor said as he began to search for her vein in her other arm.

 

Chat Noir placed his ghost hand right above her hand, his tail flickering a bit. He hated seeing his Ladybug hurting. He wished he could hold her hand, to let her know that he wouldn't let this happen again. But he can't, because he's a ghost.

 

Marinette looked down at her hand, leaning it up and pretending she could lace her fingers with his. Mentally promising she would send him where he belongs, which sadly wasn't with her. She wanted him to cross over, but she also wanted to bring him back, so she could actually kiss him.

 

Marinette winced when the doctor found her vein. Sticking the needle in her vein to allow the blood to flow through.

 

“Alright, now let's numb your eyebrow so I can sew up that gash.” the doctor explained, dabbing a numbing solution on the gash.

 

A few moments later, Marinette had 6 stitches in her eyebrow and Chat Noir was leaning really close to her face, examining each one to make sure it was good, not that he knew what looked right and what looked wrong. Sabine and Tom came into the room, running over to their daughter and hugging her.

 

“Oh sweetie! Look at you! Why didn't you call us when you were headed for the hospital?” Sabine questioned worried.

 

“You guys would've gone into a panic!” Marinette explained.

 

The family chatted away as Chat Noir looked around, his ears twitched when he heard a voice a few levels up talk, so he floated up till he was outside the room.

 

“Sir, you need to keep him here, he’s more likely to wake up from his coma if he stays under our care.” A female voice explained.

 

“No! He's my son! And I don't want anything bad to happen to him ever again! My assistant will pay the hospital for the equipment he'll be needing to keep him alive.” a stern, cold Male voice stated.

 

Before Chat Noir could go into the room, he was dragged all the way out of the hospital by Marinette. Who was being walked home by her parents. She looked back at her ghost friend with a lifted brow.

 

They soon arrived back at the home. Marinette smiled as she went up to her room, texting Alya and telling her about the hospital.

 

Chat noir floated above her loft bed, still trying to figure out what he heard. Marinette say his thinking hard expression.

 

“What are you thinking so hard about, Chat Noir?” Marinette asked as she sat at her desk, looking up at him.

 

“Hmm? Oh while we were at the hospital I floated up a few levels, after hearing a voice that drew me towards it. I didn't enter the room, but I heard a woman saying that someone would be better staying at the hospital cuz they'd wake up from their coma. Then an older cold, stern male voice said he didn't want his son to be in danger and that he was taking him home, and then I got dragged by you going too far away.” Chat Noir stated, his ears twitching.

 

Marinette smiled a little, trying to not mess up her stitches. “Well I hope that person doesn't end up dying because their guardian is cold and mean.” Marinette said smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it…. This au belongs to @fuckingchatnoir and I just took a note angsty violent approach to it. :) go tell her to do more ghost!au stuff!! Urbangirl is the one who came up with the ghost!au, she runs the tumblr page mentioned above with 13asics! Check them out!


End file.
